Laughter!
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: A cute one shot. Starts from when Megan Simm's showed up to a conversation with their little girl. Austin and Ally one shot!


_**This is my first EVER one- shot for Austin and Ally. I hope you like it. **_

_**It's set for when Megan Simms makes him do all of those crazy stunts. **_

_**A little OOC. And I haven't taken the lines out of the program. There all my own words. **_

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Laughter **_

_**3rd person **_

"OMG, Austin Moon it's really you." Megan Simms says as she walks into Sonic Boom.

"Not now kid we're waiting for the reporter from cheeta beat." Dez says. He waves his hand in the air as a sign for her to 'shoo'.

"I am the reporter." She says.

She turns to Austin.

"Megan Simms." She shakes his hand.

"But your like five." Austin says.

"I'm ten and I don't normally get starstruck but I am FREAKING..." She says.

She pulls Austin into a tight hug. Ally's trying hard not to laugh as he says...

"And I'm having trouble BURETHING!" Austin says pushing her to Ally.

"You must be Ally. Austin's songwriter. Your likethe most epic girl EVA!" Megan says after she takes a picture of Ally.

"Thank you Megan. Hear that, most epic girl EVA!" Ally mimics her terribly. It's Megans turn to try and not laugh.

Ally goes off looking embarrassed at Austin, Trish and Dez's looks of pure horridness.

"Let's get this interview started." Trish tells her.

"Theres no interview." They share worried glaces.

"I'm here to see all the cool stuff Austin wrote about." Megan explains to them.

"WHAT?" It's Ally's turn to look horrifyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK

"I feel like I just broke my hand." Austin whispers to Ally by mini's.

"Not lying would of helped." She mutters.

"Shut up." He says glumly. He doesn't mean it she knows that.

She's still trying not to laugh.

"You were very brave though. I didn't think you were strong enough to do that. You proved me wrong." She says and kisses his cheek.

Still trying not to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~

"I nearly got killed by that woman." He tell her back at Sonic Boom.

"Nearly. It's good that you didn't. Where'd I get my hugs from then." Ally replys and hugs him.

Still trying not to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK~~~~~~~

"That was the most rubbish thing I've EVER tasted." Austin tells her.

"You got the cover though. Congrats!" Ally tells him. She's impressed. She's gotta get a hold of her laughter limits. It's getting harder and harder not to laugh at him.

"Thanks. But you were right. No more lying."

"Good. You learnt your lesson."

"But's she's still spending the weekend with us."

"Boo Hoo. She's actually not that bad."

"For you! I've had to eat bugs. And I'll have to again."

"So... Just get rid of the taste." Ally says leaning in close.

"What do you suggest?" He asks leaning in closer. Their faces are less then two centimetres apart. He's about to close the gap.

"Brush your teeth. Then I'll close that gap for you." She teases and moves back.

"I'll go do that now then" He rushes off.

Now she lets her laughter go.

It goes on until he runs back in.

"Now will you close it?" He asks hopefully.

"Nope. Just the thought of bugs on your teeth sickend me. I need to get rid of it." His face drops.

"Sorry. Just didn't think of any other way." Ally tells him.

He looks sadder then ever.

"Lets go have a great night with Megan." He says glumly.

~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~

She watches him as he plays with the five year old girl. Little Rosita looked happier then ever.

He gets up and comes up to her.

"Do you remember Megan Simms?" She asks.

"Yeah why?" He asks her.

"Remember how she made you do all of those crazy stunts?" She asks.

"Yes. I wanna forget but I can't." He tells her filling his glass with tap water.

"Why do you ask?" He asks her.

"I just remembered it when you and Rosita were playing. She said the name Megan. I remembered how it was the first time I realised I was in love with you" She tells him. He sets his glass on the counter and comes up behind her.

"Same here. You still owe me another kiss for that." He says.

"I'm saving it." She tell him.

"I'm gonna go play with Rosita now." She tells him. He nods.

"Hiya mummy." The little girls says as her mother walks up to her.

"Hiya honey." She sits down and her daughter sits in her lap.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When did you find out that you love daddy?" She asks.

"When Megan Simms came into our lives. Back then I was still Ally Dawson."

"And now your Ally Moon. And daddys Austin Moon. And I'm Rosita" Rosita pauses as if she's waiting for something.

"Moon." They finish in unison.

"When's my brother coming here?" She asks.

"How do you know your having a brother?" Her mother asks.

"I can feel it in my bones. When?" She asks again.

"In eight months."

"That's too long. Make it go faster." The little girl demands.

"If I could then I would sweetie. But I can't. We have to wait." Ally says.

Austin walks in and sits next to them.

"Where were we?" He asks.

The girls laugh. The reason is unknown. They just do.

Austin joins in. Because he love them both.

"This is the laughter I tried to keep in when Megan Simms was here." Ally tells her husband. He smiles at her.


End file.
